plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plant Food
:For other versions, see Plant Food (disambiguation). Plant Food is a game mechanic in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that gives plants powerful effects. The effects usually a stronger display their function or at least related to it a bit. It is obtained by killing glowing green zombies, breaking tombstones with the Plant Food icon in Dark Ages, planting on Taiji Tiles in Kongfu World, spending 1000 coins (or 8 gems in Chinese version), or planting a Power Lily. The player can carry three at a time at first, but an upgrade obtained in Ancient Egypt can increase this to four. It can then be increased to five at a time via an in-app purchase. The player's current amount of Plant Food is represented by the green lights on a bar at the bottom of the screen. Plant Food effects can be short-term, long-term or can even cause a plant to self-destruct. Most plants have a short-term effect, which means that plants return to their initial planting state with full health once it ends. Long-term effects are characteristic for all defensive plants other than Sweet Potato and Chard Guard, along with Torchwood, Hypno-shroom, Sun Bean, and Cactus. Potato Mine, Chili Bean, Lily Pad, Celery Stalker, and Radish are also specific because they spawn duplicates of themselves on the lawn. Some plants' effects last very shortly and serve to produce a unique projectile or utility. For example, Lightning Reed creates a thunderstorm cloud that becomes independent from the plant and will continue to exist even if the plant gets killed. Citron's charged ball of plasma acts differently to any other projectile in the game, and can only be stopped by Gargantuars in all worlds and robotic zombies in Far Future. Ultomato’s plant food effect is currently the only one in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that causes the plant to self-destruct. Finally, some Plant Food effects are completely different from the abilities of the plant. For example, using Plant Food on a Red Stinger will make it produce a focused laser that damages and slows down all the zombies in its lane, which is completely different from its usual function. If a plant on a Power Tile is given Plant Food, other plants on the same type of tile will receive the boost too despite not being given Plant Food itself. This only occurs naturally in Far Future and Modern Day, but this can be achieved in any world by using Tile Turnip. Another function of Plant Food is its ability to speed up the recharge of seed packets - when a Plant Food is dragged on top of a seed packet that is still recharging, it instantly becomes available for use. This can be especially useful for obtaining essential plants in emergency situations, such as instant-kills like Cherry Bomb or Power Mints, overcoming their slow recharge. This ability is unlocked after beating Wild West - Day 20. The player should be careful when using Plant Food on certain plants when a Shield Zombie, Jester Zombie, Troglobite, or an Excavator Zombie is approaching, as they will deflect or block some attacks, thus wasting a Plant Food. The following plants do not have a Plant Food effect because they are single or instant-use plants: *Grave Buster *Power Lily (It does but is hidden) *Cherry Bomb *Jalapeno *Blover *E.M.Peach *Tile Turnip *Hurrikale *Hot Potato *Gold Leaf *Thyme Warp *Intensive Carrot *Grapeshot *Perfume-shroom *Gold Bloom *Solar Tomato *Bombegranate *Power Mints *Ice Bloom *Coffee Bean *Cycloque *Jackfruit *Thorns Effects *This Plant's Plant Food effect in the international version is improved at higher levels (not counting any effects that apply to its regular attack). See the Plant's respective page for more details. Related achievements ATLASES_LEVELCOMMON_1536_00_PTX.png|Sprites of Plant Food alongside various environment modifiers PF_EZ_Card.PNG|Plant Food Endless Zone card plantfoodcommchallenge.jpg|Plant Food in a Community Challenge advertisement Plantmummy.jpg|A zombie carrying Plant Food plantfoodinvase.jpg|Plant Food hidden in a vase in Vasebreaker Boosted Winstreak Ad.png|Plant Food in a Boosted Winstreak advertisement for Arena Early_Plantfood.jpeg|an Early Plant Food design Chinese version PlantFoodBarChinese.jpg|Energy Bean bar PlantFoodChinese.jpg|Energy Bean China PF.png|HD Energy Bean Plant Food Seed Packet.PNG|Energy Bean seed packet in It's Raining Seeds FC-Plant_Food_Ball.PNG|Energy Bean in Plant Maze ''Plants vs. Zombies Online About To Give Plant Food Sunflower.png|Activate Plant Food pop-up PVZOL Plant Food.png|Plant Food bar Trivia *In the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of ''Plants vs. Zombies 2]], the Plant Food is a bean instead of a leaf. When Kongfu World was released, the leaf icon appeared as an energy mechanism image. This energy mechanism was however removed in the 1.2.0 update. **Another difference is that the Plant Food in the Chinese version requires gems to buy instead of coins. **It will also fly around the screen as long as the player doesn't tap it, unlike the International version. *When Plant Food is used on a damaged plant, it is restored to full health. *The player cannot save Plant Food after the level ends for another level, except in Endless Zones, in which the saved Plant Food can be used in the next level. *While plants are shining (using Plant Food), they are temporarily invincible and immune to shovels. **However, a boosted Tangle Kelp can still die from low tides in Big Wave Beach. **Some boosted plants in Big Wave Beach - Day 32 can still be eaten by the school of sharks. **Plants fed with Plant Food can still be killed upon being squashed by a speaker in Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 32 and Modern Day - Day 34. *If a Surfer Zombie targets a plant under Plant Food effect, the surfboard will break and disappear. *If the player digs up a Chili Bean, Potato Mine, Lily Pad, or Spore-shroom that was created via Plant Food, sun will not be given if they have Shovel Boost Upgrades. This may be because the player did not plant the extra plants, but rather the plants made them. **Though if the player revives a Spore-shroom with Intensive Carrot, it will produce sun. *In Dark Ages - Night 20's dialogue, Dr. Zomboss said that Plant Food is made out of zombies. Penny later proved that Plant Food is not, but did so in a way that raised suspicion. *In the 2.7 update, Plant Food did not work properly, but instead used the Instant Recharge ability, which is otherwise unusable. This glitch was fixed in 2.8.3 version (2.9.1 on Android devices). *There is a glitch when the player tries to give Plant Food to Power Lily when the money bag drops, it will produce 2 Plant Foods at the same time. *In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, in the Backyard Battleground in the plants' base, Plant Food stored in boxes can be seen. ru:Еда для Растений vi:Plant Food de:Spezialdünger Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Game mechanics Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars items Category:Use Your Brainz EDU items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) items Category:Consumables